Taking It Too Far?
by psav2005
Summary: Flashpoint/Suite Life series crossover. The Suite Life kids joins London and her father on a trip to Toronto, and when a dangerous situation unfolds, the SRU is called in to resolve it
1. Jealousy Leads to Action

**Taking It Too Far Chapter 1: Jealousy Leads to Action**

**A/N: Hey everyone, I have decided to repost my two crossover stories, starting with this one, my Suite Life series/Flashpoint crossover Taking It Too Far, this time posting them in each show's respective sections instead of the crossover section, so if you are reading this story for a second time I'm glad you are giving it another chance, and if this is your first time reading the story, I hope you enjoy it. Now for those reading this for the first time I just want to let you know I will be styling this story as if it were an actual episode of Flashpoint, so hopefully that doesn't throw off any of my Suite Life fans who are reading this. I hope everyone enjoys chapter 1 of Taking It Too Far**

**Summary: Suite Life series/Flashpoint crossover. The Suite Life gang joins London and her father on a trip to Toronto, and when a dangerous situation unfolds, the SRU is called in to resolve it**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Disney owns Suite Life and its characters; CBS & CTV owns Flashpoint and its characters.**

**A/N2: Flashpoint Fans – I know Lew's character was killed during the last season, but he will be in this story, as I just don't know much about Leah's character yet to write her, I really liked Lew's character, and I'm not setting this during a specific time, so just imagine this happened before he died.  
-**

The Rogers Centre in Toronto, Canada had been set for a night of baseball between the Boston Red Sox and the hometown Toronto Blue Jays, but now it sat mostly empty, as out on the turf in center field stood five people; the victim, the subject, who was holding a gun to the victim's head, the victim's father, and two SRU officers.

"Valerie, put the gun down," one of the SRU officers said.

"No, not until I get what I want," the subject yelled back.

"Valerie, please, you are taking this too far, I will give you what you want just don't hurt my daughter," the victim's father said.

"No, the only way for me to get what I want is for you to lose everything, including the person that means the most to you," the subject said, pushing the gun even closer to the victim's head.

Just then another SRU officer came out towards them with a shield, and another person behind that shield. Once they got to the scene the person stepped out from behind the shield.

"Valerie, what are you doing," the new person said.

"Daddy," the subject said.  
-

_Rewind sequence_

_3 hours earlier_

"In other news, billionaire Wilfred Tipton and his daughter London are in Toronto today to celebrate the grand opening of the new Tipton Hotel in downtown, here is a clip of the ribbon cutting ceremony from earlier this afternoon. Mr. Tipton will also be at tonight's Blue Jays game, as he will be throwing out a ceremonial first pitch to commemorate this special day," the local news reporter said.

Then the TV was turned off.

"Well, well, well, the Tipton's are in my town today, I think this would be a perfect time to officially "welcome" them to my city, and do something I have wanted to do for far too long," said seventeen year old Valerie Ramirez.

Valerie was the daughter of billionaire Richard Ramirez, one of the wealthiest men in all of Canada. Richard Ramirez and Wilfred Tipton were business rivals, but also great friends, as they were only competitors in a small number of fields. Valerie hated that her father was friends with a rival, and hated that her father just loved Wilfred's daughter London. Valerie always kept that inside though, never showing that hatred in front of anyone, and even pretending to be friends with London. Valerie also hated the Tipton's because no matter how well her father seemed to do, the Tipton's were somehow able to do just a little bit better, and that didn't bother her father one bit. She also felt like London could get away with anything, while she would get in trouble for the smallest things. Valerie had defiant anger issues, which started back when her parents divorced, and unlike Mr. Tipton, her father had never remarried.

Her anger had finally gotten to a breaking point, and with the Tipton's in her hometown on this day, she was ready to take some of that anger out on them. Valerie headed upstairs to her father's room and entered into his office which was adjacent to his room. Valerie then went into the closet in the room and walked up to her father's safe. Valerie entered the code and opened the safe door, finding what she expected to find, her father's gun.

"Just what I was looking, I think you're going to come in handy today," Valerie said with an evil smile as she hid the gun in her jeans.  
-

_SRU Headquarters_

"And in sports tonight the Jays return home to start a three game series vs. Boston. Rickey Romero will take the hill for the Jays, and he'll be opposed by Clay Bucholz," the local sports anchor said.

"Oh great Boston is in town this week, just what we need all those New Englanders with their bad accents roaming around town," Officer Ed Lane said as he walked into the room where Officer Kevin "Wordy" Wordsworth was watching the local news.

"At least the Sox have been struggling this year, hopefully the Jays can make up some ground this week," Wordy said.

"Yeah we can only hope," Officer Sam Braddock said as he entered the room.

"It's going to be even crazier tonight, cause that billionaire Tipton guy is in town and he is throwing out the first pitch tonight, which makes me want to know who the hell allowed it for a guy from Boston to throw out a first pitch at a Jays game when Boston is in town," Officer Mike "Spike" Scarlatti said as the others couldn't help but laugh at this comment.

"It's the Jays Spike, it should be expected, they haven't done anything right since winning the series in 93," said the team's sergeant, Greg Parker.

"And that's why boss doesn't have any more hair, he pulled it all out because of how bad the Jays have been running things," Ed said with a laugh as the final two members of Team One, Lewis "Lew" Young and Jules Callaghan entered the room.

"Alright gentlemen and lady, it's been quiet so far today, let's just hope it stays that way, so why doesn't everyone either go hit the gym or shooting range for awhile, and maybe we'll do some patrol work later on," Greg said to his team.

"Oooooo, if we're good can we stop of ice cream on the way back," Spike said in his best child voice.

"Only if you're buying Spike," Lew said with a smile as the others just shoot their heads at their teammate and went off to keep themselves occupied.  
-

_The Rogers Centre_

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome to the field Wilfred Tipton, who will be throwing out a ceremonial first pitch to commemorate the opening today of the new Tipton Hotel in downtown Toronto," the PA announcer said as Mr. Tipton made his way out to the pitcher's mound.

Meanwhile waiting on the field behind home plate was Mr. Tipton's daughter London and her friends Cody & Zack Martin, Marcus Little, Woody Fink, Bailey Pickett, Maddie Fitzpatrick, and Addison Reynolds.

"Yay Daddy," London said as her father made her way out to the mound.

"I still can't believe we are on the field before a Red Sox game," Cody said. Cody's brother Zack, Maddie, and Bailey, who had been converted into a Red Sox fan by her boyfriend Cody, felt the same way.

"You know technically it's a Blue Jay's game, they are the home team," Woody said.

"Enough with the details Woodchuck, that's beside the point," Zack said.

"Yeah, I mean how many people can say they have been on a major league field before a game starts who isn't a player," Maddie said.

Woody had to agree with that point, granted he still wished it was his Indians playing the Blue Jays today.

"I'm just surprised they let us four on the field with Sox gear on," Bailey said, as her, Maddie, Cody, and Zack each had on a Red Sox jersey t-shirt.

"They had too, otherwise London would have gotten her dad to make them "disappear," Marcus said, as the others knew exactly what he was talking about.

Mr. Tipton's pitch ended up being perfect, as it was right down the middle, and he received a nice round of applause from the crowd, especially those Boston fans that made the trip over the border.

"Yay Daddy," London said again once he returned over to them as she gave her father a hug.

"Great pitch sir," the other seven said.

"Why thank you all," Mr. Tipton said. "London I have some interviews to do now, so you can take your friends up to the suite now and I'll meet you all there once I finish up," Mr. Tipton said as his daughter hugged him one more time before her and the others made their way up towards the suite. Mr. Tipton had no idea under what conditions he would see her again.  
-

The top of the second inning had just started when Valerie arrived at the stadium. She made sure the game had started before she arrived; as things would be less busy once the game had started, meaning she could find her way around easier without interference from stadium staff.

"Thank you Winston," Valerie said as the limo driver opened the door for her.

"My pleasure," Winston said. "I will be back once I know the game has been completed," he said to Valerie.

"I'll see you then," Valerie said as she walked to get a ticket, knowing full well she most likely wouldn't be leaving that stadium in the back of her limo.

Once Valerie got her ticket she entered the stadium. She knew they would check her purse before allowing her to enter, so that's why she hid the gun in her jeans. Once in Valerie went to the closest restroom and entered a stall, moving the gun into her purse. She then disregarded her ticket, as she wasn't going to that seat, she was headed to where the suites where.

Once she got to where the suites were she started looking for the one reserved for the Tipton's, as each had a sign on them saying who was using them that night. Once she found the Tipton's suite she was upset to see a security guard close by, so she would have to make this fast. Once she noticed the guard wasn't looking in her direction she reached in her purse and pulled the gun out. She was about to knock on the door when the guard looked in her direction.

"Hey stop," the guard shouted. Before he could react and get his gun out Valerie beat him to the punch, shooting him in the arm, as he fell to the ground.  
-

_Meanwhile in the suite_

Maddie, Bailey, Zack, and Cody were very happy in the suite as the Red Sox had scored three times in the top of the second inning. A Dustin Pedroia double scored Kevin Youkilis and a David Ortiz two run home run brought Pedroia home as Boston led 3-0.

"BIG PAPI," Zack yelled while pointing to the back of his David Ortiz jersey t-shirt.

"YOUK," Maddie yelled back at him while pointing to the back of her Kevin Youkilis jersey t-shirt.

Cody and Bailey couldn't help but to laugh at the two as Marcus, Woody, and Addison just rolled their eyes at their friends.

"Will you two keep it down, man no fans in the ATL act as crazy as you Boston people," Marcus said.

"That's because no one goes to any games in the ATL," Zack said. Marcus tried to think of a comeback, but Zack was right, Atlanta was known for not having the most supporting fans when it came to attendance, no matter how good or bad the team was.

"Well at least we don't care all together, better than those fair weather Cleveland fans who only show up when a winner somehow shows up in that city," Marcus said with a smile as he turned towards Woody.

"What can I say, we Ohioans are fickle," Woody said.

"And that's why Chicago fans are better than Cleveland," Addison said teasing her boyfriend, who could only pout at that comment, which soon went away after Addison kissed him on the cheek.

"Well neither fans were good enough to get LeBron to come to or stay in your cities," Zack said, which drew a laugh from Marcus and a glare from both Woody and Addison.

"Well Mr. Martin, it appears that Boston scored three times, you know what that means," Bailey said with a smile to Cody.

"Oh yes I do," Cody said with a smile as he kissed his girlfriend three times for the three runs Boston had scored.

"Oh will you two please get a room," London said as she watched the couple.

Zack was about to add a comment when the eight heard a gunshot outside of the suite.

"What was that," Woody said.

"It sounded like someone shot a gun," Cody said.

"How could someone get a gun in here, the security at ballparks and arenas is insane nowadays," Maddie said as all eight started to creep towards the door so they could find out what happened.

Just then they heard a pounding on the door.

"London, London, help, it's me, Valerie Ramirez, there is a shooter loose out here, please let me in," the eight heard Valerie yell from outside the door.

"Oh my god Valerie, are you ok," London asked.

"Yes, for now, please just let me in before they shoot again," Valerie said.

"Ok I will," London said as she went over to the door and opened it.

Cody, Zack, Bailey, Maddie, Marcus, Woody, and Addison were stunned at what they saw when London opened the door, Valerie pointing a gun at London.  
-

**A/N: Alright everyone that's chapter one, I hope you enjoyed it. Flashpoint fans if you want you can imagine the opening credits happening there when I ended the chapter. Well we got shots fired and a hostage situation, so that means in chapter two the SRU will be arriving on the scene, and when they get there they'll have to deal with more gun shots, as someone in that suite will be shot. Again I hope everyone enjoyed chapter one and please let me know what you thought by leaving a review.**


	2. Shots and a Chase

**Taking It Too Far Chapter 2: Shots and a Chase**

**A/N: Alright everyone I'm back with chapter 2 of Taking It Too Far. In chapter 1 we saw the set up for everything, everyone arriving at the game and Valerie entering the Suite Life gang's suite armed. With a security guard down after being shot that means one thing, the SRU will soon be on their way, and as I mentioned at the end of chapter 1, more shots will be fired. I hope that everyone enjoys chapter 2 of Taking It Too Far.**

**Summary: Suite Life series/Flashpoint crossover. The Suite Life kids joins London and her father on a trip to Toronto, and when a dangerous situation unfolds, the SRU is called in to resolve it**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Disney owns Suite Life and its characters; CBS & CTV owns Flashpoint and its characters.  
-**

_Last Time on Taking It Too Far:_

_Just then they heard a pounding on the door._

"_London, London, help, it's me, Valerie Ramirez, there is a shooter loose out here, please let me in," the eight heard Valerie yell from outside the door._

"_Oh my god, Valerie, are you ok," London asked._

"_Yes, for now, please just let me in before they shoot again," Valerie said._

"_Ok I will," London said as she went over to the door and opened it._

_Cody, Zack, Bailey, Maddie, Marcus, Woody, and Addison were stunned at what they saw when London opened the door, Valerie pointing a gun at London.  
-_

The downed security guard watched as the door to the Tipton suite opened and Valerie pulled the gun on whoever opened the door. Valerie then forced her way in and slammed the door shut. The guard then got hold of his radio to report the incident.

"We have a hostage situation in the Tipton suite, I repeat a hostage situation in the Tipton suite, hostage taker has a gun, she shot me in the arm, send help," the guard said into his radio.  
-

_SRU Headquarters_

Team One had finished with their activities and was ready to head out on patrol when the alarm throughout the headquarters started to go off.

"Team One, hot call, Rodger's Centre, shots fired outside of a suite, multiple hostages," Winnie, one of the SRU dispatcher's, announced over the intercom.

"Someone must not be happy with how the game has gone so far," Jules said as Team One began to gear up.

"Sox must have started off good, sending someone overboard," Lew said.

"A huge place like the Rodger's Centre, plenty of fans in the place, things could get messy, especially when trying to stop a game and get people out," Ed said.

"They have hostages in a suite though, no fans may even know this is going on," Sam said.

"Let's hope that's the case, it'll be easier to get people out of their unharmed," Wordy said.

"Whatever the case may be let's just do what we do best, and keep the peace," Greg said as the team made their way towards their vehicles and headed off towards the Rodger's Centre.  
-

_Meanwhile back in the suite_

"Valerie, what are you doing with a gun," London asked the girl who she thought she was friends with while Cody, Bailey, Zack, Maddie, Woody, Addison, and Marcus slowly back away from the situation at hand.

"Doing something I should have done a long time ago, and that's take down Tipton Industries all by myself," Valerie said evilly.

"But Valerie, our dads are friends, _we _are friends," London said.

"Wow London, you really are _that_ stupid, guess I could say the same for both our fathers as well, it was all a façade, an act, and I kept my feelings to myself so not to cause problems with my father. Deep down I absolutely hate you and your family for being more successful than mine, and sometimes I even hate my own father for not caring about that and for being friends with your father," Valerie said.

"So basically you are jealous of the Tipton's success," Cody asked.

"Nobody asked you so keep your mouth shut, or you'll be the next one with a bullet wound," Valerie shouted at Cody as both he and Bailey again started taking steps back.  
-

As the SRU arrived at the Rodger's Centre they were greeted by Inspector Stainton of the Toronto PD.

"Inspector how are things looking so far," Greg asked.

"No new reports of shots being fired, so no one in the stadium besides security and those in the suite know what is going on," the inspector said.

"Why hasn't the game been stopped and people been evacuated," Ed asked.

"With no new reports we wanted you guys to be here to help with the evacuation and to make the announcement, with the shooter not active and contained in a suite we are hoping that makes things less tricky," Stainton said.

"How many hostages we looking at," Sam asked.

"Eight, all minors, Mr. Tipton had not made his way to the suite yet, he was still dealing with the media. Only confirmed hostage we know of is his daughter London, we assume the rest are her friends," Stainton said.

"What about the suspect," Jules asked.

"Minor as well, female, security guard said he didn't get a good look at her to see if he could tell who it was," Stainton said.

"Thanks Inspector," Greg said. "Alright team this is going to be a huge evacuation with so many people here so Sam, Wordy, Spike, and Lew, you guys stay down here and help the officers and staff with that, Ed and Jules you two head towards the suite, I'm going to head to the press box to make this announcement and set up a command center. Once evacuations are done you four head up to the press box so we can take things from there," Greg said as everyone went on to do their parts.

"Winnie get on the phone with Boston PD, see if you can get a cell phone number for London Tipton," Greg said through his radio.

"On it," Winnie responded.

Greg then made his way to the press box; just in time as well as the third inning of the game had just ended, making the halting of the game that much easier. He and some Toronto PD officers entered the press box and explained the situation to everyone as they started to evacuate. Greg then took the public address microphone in his hand.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, my name is Sergeant Greg Parker with the Police Strategic Response Unit. I hate to do this but we currently have a hostage situation in the building and the game is going to have to be postponed for now. If everyone could please leave the stadium in a calm orderly fashion that would be greatly appreciated, ushers, stadium staff, and officers will be here to help you in the seats and out in the concourse," Greg announced to the crowd as they started making their ways toward the exits. Meanwhile on the field all the players headed for the dugouts while the umpires met with the two team managers before they all exited the field as well.

"Boss, I got that cell number for you," Winnie said as she told Greg the number.

"Thanks Winnie," Greg said as he dialed the number on his phone, only to get no answer.  
-

Meanwhile back in the suite Valerie had started on another rant about how much she hated the Tipton's and London specifically when London's phone started to ring. London went to answer it when Valerie stopped her.

"Don't you dare answer that or I will shoot you," Valerie said.

"But what if it's someone trying to help us, or London's father," Maddie said.

"No one knows what is going on in here except for us, so do not answer that phone," Valerie yelled at London while holding the gun even closer to her as London obeyed Valerie's threat.

Valerie then saw the one thing she was hoping not to see, everyone leaving the stadium.

"No, no, no, no, this can't be happening, everyone is leaving, that means the police are here and they know what's going on," Valerie said as she began to panic as the others turned to see what was happening. Valerie totally forgot about the guard she had shot and that he would report what happened, and they all had missed the announcement Greg had made due to Valerie's ranting.

Marcus had seen enough, he couldn't stand to see the girl he had a major crush on having a gun pointed at her, and as Valerie began to panic she started to hold the gun more loosing. Marcus then decided to make his move as he jumped out from the group and grabbed hold of Valerie's gun.

"Marcus no," the others yelled as they did not think this was a smart thing for Marcus to do. That would prove to be the correct thought because as Valerie and Marcus fought over the gun it fired by mistake, shooting Marcus in the thigh.

"MARCUS," the seven others yelled as they went to help their friend, as Valerie had pushed Marcus away after the shot had been fired.

Marcus fell to the ground as the others started to help him. Cody took charge as the others gathered up things to help Cody try and cover the wound on Marcus' leg. Meanwhile the shot being fired had stunned Valerie as she pushed Marcus away, and as she returned to her senses she saw the others helping him. Valerie was not happy with what Marcus did, and was ready to end this now and kill London. Much to her chagrin though Valerie did not have a clear shot at London, so she was going to make someone else pay who she had a clear shot at, and that someone else was Bailey.

When Valerie fired the second shot it was as if time stood still. Everyone turned towards Valerie and everyone saw where the shot was headed as Bailey was too stunned to move. Cody then did the only thing he could think to do, protect his girlfriend, as he dove in front of Bailey the bullet hit the left side of his abdomen.

"CODY," Bailey and the others yelled as everyone but Marcus now went to check on him. Valerie then used this second shot to her advantage as she snuck up behind London and grabbed her by the throat with her arm, holding the gun to her head and pulled her out of the suite, as her friends could only watch helplessly as they continued to help Marcus and Cody.  
-

Just as Jules and Ed got off the elevator at the level that the suites were located at they heard the second shot that had been fired.

"Shot fired, shooter is active again," Jules said through the radio as she and Ed started to run towards the direction of the shot.

"Continue on with caution," Greg said in response.

Just as Greg finished saying that Ed and Jules saw Valerie drag London out of the suite.

"STOP, POLICE," they both shouted at Valerie, who started running in the opposite direction with London.

"Shooter left the suite with one of the hostages, I'm in pursuit," Ed said through his radio as he started to chase after Valerie.  
-

**A/N: Alright everyone that was chapter 2 of Taking It Too Far, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 3 will see the start of the chase for Valerie, Jules will enter the suite to see what has happened and will learn about Valerie from those still in the suite, and Mr. Tipton will be found and informed of everything, as will Moseby. Again I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 2 and please let me know your thoughts by leaving a review.**


	3. Things Become Clearer

**Taking It Too Far Chapter 3: Things Become Clearer**

**A/N: Alright everyone I'm back with chapter 3 of Taking It Too Far. In chapter 2 more shots were fired, and unfortunately for Cody and Marcus those shots hit them. The SRU arrived on scene just in time to starting chasing after Valerie. Coming up here in chapter 3 those left in the suite will tell the SRU everything that Valerie told them, as things start to become a little clearer as to why Valerie is doing this. I hope everyone enjoys chapter 3 of Taking It Too Far.**

**Summary: Suite Life series/Flashpoint crossover. The Suite Life kids joins London and her father on a trip to Toronto, and when a dangerous situation unfolds, the SRU is called in to resolve it**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Disney owns Suite Life and its characters; CBS & CTV owns Flashpoint and its characters. I only own my OC, Valerie Ramirez.**  
-

"I'll check on the kids in the suite," Jules shouted to Ed as he began to chase after Valerie.

"STOP, SRU," Ed shouted at Valerie as he was chasing after her. Valerie was able to get off a couple of wild shots at Ed, but he was easily able to avoid them as he continued his pursuit. Unfortunately for Ed Valerie was able to round a corner and find an elevator, as she quickly opened in, tossed London into it and was able to quickly close it and have it head down before Ed could stop it from closing.

"Damn," Ed said under his breath. "Boss the suspect took Miss Tipton into an elevator, heading down towards the basement of the stadium," Ed said over the radio.

"Boss we also got a couple of the kids here in the suite who were shot, nothing major but they'll need some help," Jules said over the radio as well.

"Spike how are things looking with the evacuations," Greg asked.

"Everything is going smoothly where we are," Spike said back.

"Alright good, Spike you head down to that suite and help Jules with those kids, both of you ask questions about what happened down there and if this girl mentioned who she was. Sam and Wordy you two meet up with Ed at that elevator so you three can head down to the basement and look for our suspect and Miss Tipton," Greg said.

"Got it," Sam, Spike, and Wordy responded.

"Winnie I need you to send some paramedics here so we can get those kids fixed up," Greg said to the SRU dispatcher.

"On their way," Winnie said back.

"Good news boss, I found Mr. Tipton," Lew said to Greg.

"Excellent Lew, bring him up here," Greg said as Lew brought Mr. Tipton up to the press box.  
-

Meanwhile down in the suite Spike was helping Cody fix up himself and Marcus while Jules was asking others about what happened.

"Alright guys I need you to tell me exactly what happened down here," Jules said to the group.

"Well it was the end of one of the innings when we heard something that sounded like a gun shot outside of the suite," Addison said.

"And as we started making our way towards the door someone started to pound on the door, she said she was London's friend and that someone had just fired a shot out there," Woody said.

"London then went over and opened the door to let her in, and when she did she was pointing the gun at London," Maddie said.

"She then pushed London in and held us all at gun point. She then went on about how she hated London and her family and wanted to take down Tipton Industries," Zack said.

"Do any of you remember exactly what she said," Jules asked.

"I do," Cody said as with the help of Spike he came over to the group. "She said being friends with London was an act, a façade, and that she kept her true feelings down within her not to cause issues with her father. She hated London and her family for being more successful than her family and that she sometimes even hated her own father for befriending the Tiptons," Cody said as he recalled everything Valerie had told them.

"What happened next," Jules asked.

"London's cell phone started to ring," Marcus said as Spike helped him over to where they were.

"Must have been the boss trying to get a hold of someone in the suite," Jules said to Spike as he nodded his head in agreement.

"After her phone rang she noticed the stadium starting to evacuate and began to panic, while she was panicking Marcus tried to take the gun away from her, but it fired while they were fighting for it and it shot Marcus in the leg. As we went to help Marcus she became really angry and pointed her gun at me and shot, only for Cody to dive in front of me to take the bullet," Bailey said.

"That's an awfully brave thing you did there," Jules said to Cody.

"I would do anything for my girlfriend," Cody said with a smile as Bailey smiled back, wrapping her arm around his neck as Cody kissed Bailey on the forehead.

"One last thing guys, did you catch what her name was," Spike asked.

"Yeah, Valerie Ramirez," Woody said, which stunned both Spike and Jules.  
-

Meanwhile in the press box Lew had arrived with Mr. Tipton.

"Mr. Tipton I'm Sergeant Greg Parker with Toronto's Police Strategic Response Unit, I'm sorry we have to be meeting under these circumstances.

"What is going on here sergeant, what has happened to my daughter," Mr. Tipton asked with much concern.

"Well someone claiming to be a friend of hers held her and her friend's hostage in your suite, a couple of your daughter's friends got shot, and she ran off with your daughter, they are currently somewhere in the basement of this stadium, and I have three of my best men going after them," Greg explained.

"Well did she tell the others who she was," Mr. Tipton asked.

Then as if on cue Jules said something over the radio.

"Boss you are never going to believe who our suspect is, its Richard Ramirez' daughter Valerie," Jules said.

"Thanks Jules," Greg said. "Well Mr. Tipton it appears our suspect here is the daughter of your good friend Richard Ramirez," Greg said to a now stunned Mr. Tipton.

"Valerie is behind this, I don't believe it, she seemed to be such good friends with London, and she was always nice to me, and her father never mentioned her having any problems with him," Mr. Tipton said, still not believing what he heard.

"According to what London's friends told my team that was all an act, that deep down she hated you, your daughter, and your families success, and sometimes even hated her own father for befriending you when you were suppose to be rivals," Greg told Mr. Tipton, who was speechless.

"Winnie can you get a hold of Richard Ramirez and get him down here ASAP," Greg said over the radio to Winnie.

"On it," Winnie responded.

"Lew search the system for Valerie Ramirez and Richard Ramirez and see if anything comes up," Greg told Lew.

"Sure thing," Lew said as he sat down at a desk in the press box that they had set their computer on.

"Jules send me the names of all the kids who were still in the suite," Greg requested.

"Cody & Zack Martin, Maddie Fitzpatrick, Bailey Pickett, Marcus Little, Woody Fink, and Addison Reynolds, they are from all over the US though boss; Cody, Zack, and Maddie are from Boston, Bailey from Kansas, Marcus from Atlanta, Woody from Cleveland, and Addison from Chicago," Jules said back to Greg.

"Which ones were shot," Greg asked.

"Cody and Marcus," Jules said back.

"Boss nothing comes up for Valerie, no criminal past, same for Richard, only thing that comes up for him was the big divorce that he had with his wife," Lew told Greg.

"Did Richard ever remarry," Greg asked Mr. Tipton.

"No," Mr. Tipton simply said.

"Mr. Ramirez is on his way," Winnie then told Greg.

"Great job Winnie," Greg said as he turned his attention to Mr. Tipton. "Alright Mr. Tipton my team has informed me that London's friends are from all around the US, and that Marcus and Cody were the ones who were shot. All these kid's parents need to be informed of what's happening, is there anyone we can call who can get this information to them," Greg asked.

"Moseby," Mr. Tipton said. "All the kid's but Maddie go to school at Seven Seas High aboard my cruise ship the S.S. Tipton, which Marion is the manager of, so he will have all their contact information, plus Maddie's because she worked at the Boston Tipton when Moseby was the manager there," Mr. Tipton told Greg.

"Alright then give Officer Young here a contact number so he can get a hold of Mr. Moseby then," Greg told Wilfred as Mr. Tipton gave Lew the information.  
-

Summertime on the S.S. Tipton was always Marion Moseby's favorite time to be on board. While the students of Seven Seas High would always hold a special place in his heart, he loved the peace and quiet that summertime brought. Plus he didn't have to hind from the students the budding romance he had with their teacher Miss Tutwiler. Moseby was about to leave his post in the lobby to check on the senior citizens bingo game, Kirby had mentioned the seniors could get out of hand sometimes during the games, when his phone started to ring.

"Marion Moseby speaking," he said as he answered the phone.

"Mr. Moseby this is Officer Lewis Young with Toronto's Police Strategic Response Unit. There has been an incident here in Toronto involving some students who attend the school on your ship. London Tipton has been taken hostage at gunpoint by a Valerie Ramirez, who has already shot Cody Martin and Marcus Little. The shots were nothing major and they'll be fine, but we need you to contact all the families and let them know what has happened," Lew said.

"I'll get right on it," a still stunned Moseby said as he hung up the phone just as his girlfriend Emma Tutwiler walked into the lobby.

"What's wrong Marion, it looks like you just saw a ghost," Emma said with a smile as she went and kissed her boyfriend.

"London has been taken hostage in Toronto and Cody and Marcus were shot," a still stunned Moseby said as the smile on Emma's face was replaced with a look of fear.

"Are they ok," a worried Emma asked.

"Cody and Marcus will be fine but they still have to find London," Moseby said. "We need to contact all their parents to let them know, I'll call the Martin's, Pickett's, and Fitzpatrick's, and you call the Little's, Fink's, and Reynolds'," Moseby said as both he and Emma quickly got started on their task.  
-

At the elevator down the way from the suite Wordy and Sam meet with Ed.

"Alright gentlemen from what Jules and Spike where able to get from the other teenagers in the suite the suspect is the daughter of Richard Ramirez, and she definitely has some jealously and anger issues. She said her friendship with Miss Tipton was an act, and that deep down she hates the Tipton family and is jealous of their success, and sometimes she even hates her own father for befriending them," Ed said.

"An emotionally distraught, jealous, and angry teenage girl with a gun, I don't know if there is any worse combination," Wordy said.

"I always remember what Jules said when we had that incident at the mall, one day they are playing with dolls, next day it's a semi-automatic," Sam added.

"From what I've heard about the three bullet wounds she doesn't appear to be a good shot, meaning this may be her first time handling a gun, which could still be dangerous because it means she can be unpredictable with the gun and shots could end up going anywhere, so just remember that if she starts to shoot. We'll use triangle formation for this, I'll take point," Ed said as he then opened the elevator and the three entered it, as they headed towards the basement of the stadium.  
-

In a hidden area somewhere in the basement of the stadium London Tipton is knocked out and tied to a chair with tape over her mouth. A hand then comes and smacks her across the face, awakening her. When London comes around she has an absolute look of fear on her face as standing in front of her is Valerie Ramirez, gun in hand with an evil smile on her face.  
-

**A/N: Alright everyone that's chapter 3, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 4 will focus more on London and Valerie down in the basement of the stadium, along with Valerie's father arriving on the scene. Again I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 3 of Taking It Too Far and let me know what you thought by leaving a review.**


	4. Putting It All Together

**Taking It Too Far Chapter 4: Putting It All Together**

**A/N: Hey everyone it's time for chapter 4 of Taking It Too Far. Chapter 3 mostly focused on the SRU learning more about Valerie from what the Suite Life kids told them she said in the suite, along with Sam, Ed, and Wordy starting to look for Valerie and London. Chapter 4 will mostly focus on Valerie and London and the conversation they are about to have, along with Valerie's father arriving. Both events will drop hints on something big that will be revealed at the end of the chapter. I hope that everyone enjoys chapter 4 of Taking It Too Far.**

**Summary: Suite Life series/Flashpoint crossover. The Suite Life kids joins London and her father on a trip to Toronto, and when a dangerous situation unfolds, the SRU is called in to resolve it**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Disney owns Suite Life and its characters; CBS & CTV owns Flashpoint and its characters. I only own my OC's Valerie and Richard Ramirez.  
-**

"Hello London," Valerie said as she just smiled at the trapped heiress and the look of absolute fear on her face as Valerie held her father's gun. London tried to say something but it couldn't be understood thanks to the tape covering her mouth.

"Oh what's that, I couldn't understand you," Valerie teased before ripping the tape off of London's mouth, as London released a loud scream from the pain caused by the tape being ripped off so fast.

"Shut up, I don't need the police finding us," Valerie immediately said after covering London's mouth with her hand to keep her scream down. London responded by biting one of Valerie's fingers.

"That's funny because I kind of want them to find us," London said as Valerie tended to her hand. As soon as Valerie heard this though she immediately pointed the gun back at London.

"Anymore actions or statements like that and I'll blow your head off," Valerie said in a voice full of hate.

"Then just tell me why you are doing this," London said, almost pleading with Valerie.

"London, you seriously can't be that dumb, I already told you in the suite why I'm doing this," Valerie said harshly.

"All you said was that our friendship was an act and that you really hate my family, so tell me why, why did you pretend to be my friend, why did you lie, why didn't you just come out and say it straight to our faces," London asked, her voice rising with each why she listed.

"Because," Valerie said softly as she started to lower the gun, "because I didn't want to hurt my father the way my mom did."  
-

"How are things looking down there," Greg asked Ed, Wordy, and Sam over the radio from the press box.

"No joy so far," Ed responded.

"Keep us updated if anything changes or you find something that could help us," Greg said back.

"Hey boss Richard Ramirez just arrived at the stadium," Winnie reported over the radio.

"Excellent, Lew head down to meet Mr. Ramirez and bring him up here," Greg said as Lew left the press box to get Mr. Ramirez.  
-

"My dad loved my mom, she was his world. They were high school sweethearts, and had proved everyone wrong that said young love couldn't last. But then one summer, I was away at summer camp, and it was my dad's birthday, and he came home from work, only to find my mom in bed with one of his best friends. My dad was crushed, and when I came home my world was turned upside down, I couldn't believe that my own mom could do that to her high school sweetheart, the man she said she loved with all her life. Before then I was so full of life, our entire family was, but then after that happened it sucked the life out of our family. Before that I was into so many afterschool activities, but afterwards it's like all I did was wake up, go to school, come home, stay in my room all day and go to bed, and my dad didn't seem to be into his work at all after that, he was that hurt," Valerie explained as she started to cry.

"So why the hate towards my family, and why hide it," London asked.

"I hid it because I didn't need there to be another thing that hurt my father, I didn't need him to have another issue to deal with. I hated your family because you continued to make more money while we stayed at the same amount on account of the fact that he just wasn't into his work like he had been when he was with my mom. But he was so happy I was out and about more after meeting your family that I couldn't just crush his feelings again. And, I hated your family because, because it was so much more perfect than mine, you had loving parents who were there for you, you lived in a hotel penthouse, you go to school on a cruise ship," Valerie continued on as more tears fall.

"Valerie, you couldn't be farther from the truth, my life isn't perfect. Yeah I have a father and mother, but I also have fifteen stepmothers because my dad would just drop a woman when he got tired with her and move onto the next one. And I would rarely see my father either. My life is far from perfect, I was always getting into mischief when I lived at the Tipton in Boston and getting in trouble for it, and yeah I go to school on a cruise ship, because I either failed out of or escaped from all the other schools. I was sent to Seven Seas High School because it was the only school I couldn't escape from, and I hated going to that stupid sea school," London explained.

"Well I couldn't help to be jealous of your situation when I didn't know all the details. I guess the depression I felt for what my mom did to us led me to be jealous of others success and happiness," Valerie admitted.

"What happened to your mom," London asked.

"She ended up moving to BC after the divorce. Then a few years later she came back out of nowhere. She knew my father would never forgive her, but she just wanted to see her only child again. It took a long time, and I put her through a handful of tests to prove she had changed, and when I finally believed she had truly changed I accepted her and we began to have mom/daughter days, and to the surprise of me that was good enough for my dad, he forgave her and they started to date again, and eventually he asked her to remarry him. I was so happy to have my family back together, when it happened," Valerie said.  
-

Meanwhile back in the press box Mr. Ramirez arrived.

"Hello Mr. Ramirez I'm Sergeant Greg Parker with the Police Strategic Response Unit," Greg said when Mr. Ramirez entered the room.

"What is going on with my daughter sergeant," Richard immediately asked as he entered the room.

"Well sir she is currently somewhere in the basement of this stadium holding Mr. Tipton's daughter hostage with a gun," Greg explained.

"Oh my god, she must have found it in my safe, I had no idea she knew the combination, I have never told a soul it," Richard said as he soon started to panic a bit.

"It's ok Mr. Ramirez, we just need to know what she has been going through that could have made her set off like this. How has she been ever since the divorce with your wife," Greg asked.

"She was much more outgoing and into more activities before it, afterwards it was like she would just come home and stay in her room all night except for dinner," Richard explained.

"Did she ever yell or argue with you," Greg asked.

"No she barely said two words to me, or anyone, she took the divorce really hard," Richard said.

"Did you ever take her to a doctor to see if she had early stages of depression," Greg asked next.

"No, I never thought of that," Richard said as he lowered his head, he knew he should have done something like that.

"Has she been like this ever since the divorce," was Greg's next question.

"No, a few years after it my wife returned from BC, she wanted to see her daughter again. Valerie put her through a series of tests to prove she had changed, and finally Valerie accepted her again. I thought if it was good enough for my baby girl then it was good enough for me, I then forgave her and we began dating again, and eventually I asked her to remarry me. That's all Valerie needed to return to her former self. But, but, but then it happened," Richard said as he started to break down.  
-

"It was about a month before the wedding, my mom and dad went out for a night by themselves, just dinner and a show. And on their way back home it happened. A drunk driver was speeding and didn't stop at a red light, and he drove his car right into the limo they were in, right where my mom was sitting. My dad came away with only a few bruises, but my mom didn't make it, she died at the hospital," Valerie said through tears as even London was crying a bit over Valerie's story.  
-

"After your wife died did your daughter's behavior then return to what it was like after the divorce," Greg asked after Richard told the same story Valerie told London.

"Yes, the only difference being that after my wife's death she complained more about not being able to fall asleep, so we got her some sleeping pills," Richard said.

"Is there any other medication she is on that might be affecting her judgment," Greg asked.

"No sir," Richard said.

Just then Greg took his phone in his pocket and made the ringer go off.

"Officer Young will you continue to ask Mr. Ramirez questions as I go take this phone call," Greg asked. Lew just nodded as Greg left the press box and went down the hall some.

"Spike, Jules, where are you two at," Greg asked through his radio.

"Outside the stadium with the kids at the ambulance, they are getting fixed up right now," Spike responded.

"Alright Winnie I need directions to the Ramirez mansion sent to Spike and Jules," Greg said.

"On it," Winnie responded.

"Alright team listen up, the girl has been taking sleeping pills for sure, that could be affecting her mind making her do this, especially if she is taking more then she is suppose to, and I think that's not the only thing. Spike and Jules you two are going to go to the Ramirez mansion and check that girl's room for anything she may have taken that could affect her state of mind. Lew I want you to head down to the ambulances and watch those kids for us in case we need some other information from them. Wordy, Sam, Ed, any changes," Greg said.

"Still no joy," Wordy said.

"Alright, well just keep in mind what I just mentioned about her possible mental state if you find her. Jules, Spike if you find anything let me know ASAP," Greg said.

"Copy that," Jules said. Greg then reentered the press box as Lew left to head down to the ambulances.

"Alright guys we have to go, our teammate Lewis is coming down to make sure everything goes good and in case we need you guys for anything," Jules told the kids.

"Where are you going," Bailey asked.

"Our boss thinks Valerie may be on something that's affecting her mental state, we have to go to her house and see what we can find," Spike said as Cody, Bailey, Zack, Maddie, Woody, Addison, and Marcus could only stare at each other in shock over what they just heard.  
-

"Valerie, I can't imagine what you are going through, I mean your mom doing such a hurtful thing, only to prove how wrong she was and for you to accept her again, only to have a drunk driver ruin it all," London said.

Valerie didn't respond, she just continued to cry.

"But hurting me or my family isn't going to help anything; it'll just make things worse. It won't bring your mom back, and you'll be in jail for like a really long time, and I know you don't want that, and your father certainly wouldn't want that either, because he loves you, as does your mom, and she wouldn't want you doing this. Valerie, please, just put down the gun and untie me. If you do that I'll talk my daddy into dropping any charges," London said.

"You would do that for me," Valerie asked through the tears.

"After everything you've been through with your mom, the last thing you need is to go on trial or go to jail," London.

Valerie then smiled before dropping the gun and untying London. After London was untied she actually opened her arms and let Valerie in for a hug. The nice moment ended when Valerie drove her knee into London's midsection, doubling her over. Valerie then picked up the gun and again grabbed hold of London's head with her arm, and pointed the gun right at her head.

"Wow London you really are the dumbest girl in the world, I knew telling the truth would work if I got emotional," Valerie said with a sick smile on her face.

"I can't believe you Valerie, why would you do what you just did," London asked as she tried to fight out of Valerie's grip.

"Because I won't be happy again until I kill you and your father and take down Tipton Industries all by myself," Valerie said with an evil laugh.

"What is making you do this, we can get you help for it," London pleaded with Valerie.

"I don't need any help. My own mind is making me do this, plus some of my friends like Mary Ja….." Valerie was about to say before she was interrupted.

"STOP, SRU."  
-

At the Ramirez mansion Spike and Jules made their way up to Valerie's room. Looking at Valerie's room you never would have suspected the girl living in the room would be holding anyone hostage. Then Spike and Jules went to her closet, and found exactly what they were looking for.

"We found the mother load boss," Spike said.

"What did you guys find," Greg asked.

"Found the sleeping pills, along with some other pills, a bunch of empty wine glasses, and a couple of plastic bags, one filled with marijuana, and the other filled with what looks like cocaine," Jules said.

**A/N: Alright everyone that's chapter 4, I hope you enjoyed. Well now everything is out about Valerie and why she is doing this, a combination of jealousy, anger, depression, alcohol, and drugs. Wordy, Sam, and Ed found her, now it's time for them to stop Valerie and get London back before it's too late, and that's what chapter 5, the final chapter of the story, will be about. Again I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 4 and please let me know what you thought of it by leaving a review.**


	5. Let's Keep the Peace

**Taking It Too Far Chapter 5: Let's Keep the Peace**

**A/N: Welcome to Super Bowl Sunday everyone, and its time for the final chapter of Taking It Too Far. At the end of last chapter we learned that Valerie may be on some pretty serious stuff, which may be affecting her mind and causing her to do what she is doing. Also Ed, Sam, and Wordy found Valerie & London, as they will now attempt to talk Valerie down and end this situation without anyone dying. They will eventually end up out on the playing field, bringing us back to the situation that started the story in chapter 1 before the flashback. Will the SRU able to keep the peace, or will death mar the day? I hope everyone enjoys this final chapter of Taking It Too Far.**

**Summary: The Suite Life gang joins London and her father on a trip to Toronto, and when a dangerous situation unfolds, the SRU is called in to resolve it**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Disney owns Suite Life and its characters; CBS & CTV owns Flashpoint and its characters, I only own my OC's Valerie and Richard Ramirez.**

_Last Time on Taking It Too Far:_

"_What is making you do this, we can get you help for it," London pleaded with Valerie._

"_I don't need any help. My own mind is making me do this, plus some of my friends like Mary Ja….." Valerie was about to say before she was interrupted._

"_STOP, SRU."  
-_

As soon as the words were out of Ed's mouth Valerie took off with London, again wildly firing off shots on her way, all of which missed Ed, Sam, and Wordy.

"Boss, we found Valerie and London and are in pursuit," Ed reported to Greg.

"Valerie may be in a very unstable mindset, Jules and Spike found sleeping pills, along with some other pills, a bunch of empty wine bottles, and a couple of plastic bags filled with marijuana and cocaine at Valerie's home in her room," Greg responded back as the trio continued to chase after the subject and victim.  
-

"Mr. Ramirez, did you know your daughter was taking other pills besides sleeping pills, drinking a lot more than just the occasional glass of wine, and using drugs like marijuana and cocaine," Greg asked Mr. Ramirez.

"Never," a stunned Mr. Ramirez said. "I never bought her any other pills, and drugs, oh my god, I am such a terrible father," Richard continued on as he started to break down into tears.

"You are not a terrible father Richard," Mr. Tipton said consoling his friend. "The divorce and Christina's death were hard on her, and with you being busy with work, anything could happen, especially with how private of a person Valerie is. I feel the same way about London sometimes, it scares me that I never see her and what she may get into, but I know she has friends and guardians who I know make sure she doesn't do anything that could get her into trouble. Once this is all over Valerie will get the help she needs, and she will find a group of friends who will keep her out of trouble," Wilfred continued reassuring Richard.

"This is why you are one of my best friends Wilfred, you always know the right thing to say and always care deeply about the ones closest to you," Richard says with a smile as the two men shared a handshake before they embraced in a hug.

"Boss, take a look out the press box window," Wordy said to Greg as he watched the moment unfold. Greg then looked out the window and saw two female figures out on the Rodger's Centre playing surface.

"Well gentlemen it appears that we found your daughters," Greg said motioning over to Richard and Wilfred.

"VALERIE," Richard said

"LONDON," Wilfred said.

"We have to stop my daughter," Richard said with concern.

"And we will, and you two will help us with that," Greg said.

"How can we do that," Wilfred asked.

"You two will come down there with me and Lew to try and talk her down. I'll send out Wilfred first with myself, and if that doesn't work I'll call for Lew to bring you out Richard," Greg explained.

"I hope this works," Wilfred and Richard say to themselves as the two leave the press box with Greg.  
-

Back in the basement of the stadium Ed, Sam, and Wordy watch as Valerie has taken London onto the field.

"Boss we are at the entrance to the field," Sam said.

"Alright Sam I want you to head back up into the stadium and into the stands to set up a sniper post. Wordy and Ed head out there and try and talk her down, myself and Lew will then bring out Mr. Tipton and Mr. Ramirez if needed," Greg explained.

"Roger that," Ed, Wordy, and Sam said as Sam headed back up into the stadium while Ed and Wordy followed Valerie out onto the field.  
-

As Cody and Marcus continued getting help outside the stadium Lewis was in conversation with the kids.

"How did you end up with a job like this," Zack asked.

"A lot of times we deal with gangs, and having been involved with them when I was younger brought an experience no one else on the team has. I know what all the little ins and outs are when it comes to gangs, and which ones are which, what ground they cover, what their symbols are, and it comes in handy all the time. Plus I want to help people any way I can," Lew explained.

"So what is your guy's main job," Bailey asked.

"To keep the peace, and talk down the subject and prevent any lives from being taken. If talking doesn't work and the subject becomes more volatile we have to go lethal sometimes, but that is never the first option," Lew said.

"Lew you still out there with the kids," Greg asked.

"Yeah boss," Lew responded.

"Alright I need you to come inside. Valerie and London are on the field and currently Ed and Wordy are trying to talk her down. You and I will head out there with Mr. Tipton and Mr. Ramirez if needed," Greg explained.

"On my way in," Lew said as he got up to leave. "Duty calls kids," Lew said to the group.

"Did they find London," Maddie asked.

"Yeah her and Valerie are on the field, two other officers are trying to talk her down, and if that doesn't work me and our sergeant will go out with their fathers to see if that works," Lew explained.

"And if that doesn't," Woody asked.

"We have to hope it does, we don't want to go lethal, we don't want any lives lost today," Lew said.

"Good luck," Zack, Bailey, Maddie, Woody, and Addison say as Lew heads back into the stadium.  
-

On the field Ed and Wordy are slowing make their way towards Valerie, who has stopped walking with London somewhere around centerfield, when Valerie takes the gun off London and points it at Ed and Wordy.

"Don't come any closer," Valerie yells at the two.

"That's fine we won't. Valerie I'm Officer Lane, this is Officer Wordsworth and we are with the Police Strategic Response Unit, we just want to talk and make sure everyone gets out of here ok, so Valerie could you please put the gun down" Ed says.

"Never, not until what needs to be done is done," Valerie says, again pointing the gun at London's head.

"Sam are you in position," Wordy asks.

"Almost, I'm heading to the upperdeck so there is less chance she can spot me," Sam explained.

"Good thinking Sam," Greg says as he hears that over the radio. "Alright Ed and Wordy I'm making my way out with Mr. Tipton," Greg tells them as he grabs a shield and leads Wilfred out with him.

Ed and Wordy are still talking with Valerie when Greg and Mr. Tipton start making their way out. Valerie finally notices this she turns her attention to them. She was ready to point her gun in their direction when she noticed the shield.

"Valerie Ramirez I'm Sergeant Greg Parker with the Police Strategic Response Unit, I'm here to make sure everyone walks away from this ok today," Greg started.

"Keep dreaming, London is leaving this building in a body bag," Valerie said coldly.

"No she isn't, and it's my job to make sure that neither of you leave this building in one of those, so if you could just put the gun I think we could talk better," Greg said.

"NEVER," Valerie screamed.

"Valerie I know what you're going through…." Greg started before he was interrupted.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME," Valerie screamed.

"That's not true Valerie. I know that you are a shy but sweet and loving girl going through some tough times. Your parents got a divorce, and just when they were finally going to remarry your mom was taken from you because of a drunk driver, and that made you do some things that lead us to where we are here today. Valerie we don't want to hurt you, we want to help you, and get you the help you need to get over the death of your mother. Drugs and alcohol aren't the answer, and neither is killing London," Greg said.

"Yes it is, I am sick and tired of the Tipton's having everything and my family not having anything," Valerie said.

"Valerie we don't have everything," Wilfred said as he appeared from behind the shield. "While I try my best to be a loving father and give London a supporting family I just can't. Every single little petty issue with my wives leads to a quickie divorce and quickie new marriage with someone else. I try my best to be with my daughter, but my best isn't as good as your fathers, you are his life, he loves you so much, and shows you it in a better way than I do for London. Luckily London has a great support group around her, and we can get you that too, but you have to end this, you have to put the gun down and let me have my daughter," Wilfred said.

"Never," Valerie said as she now turned the gun on Wilfred. "Maybe I should end you first, make your daughter watch her own father die before I end her life," Valerie added.

"Sam are you in position," Ed asked over his radio.

"I am," Sam responded.

"Wait for my signal if needed," Greg told him. "Lew bring out Richard," Greg added.

"Valerie, put the gun down," Greg said.

"No, not until I get what I want," Valerie yelled back.

"Valerie, please, you are taking this too far, I will give you what you want just don't hurt my daughter," Mr. Tipton said.

"No, the only way for me to get what I want is for you to lose everything, including the person that means the most to you," Valerie says as she again points the gun at London's head.

Just then Lew came out towards them with a shield and Mr. Ramirez behind that shield. Once they got to the scene Mr. Ramirez stepped out from behind the shield.

"Valerie, what are you doing," Richard asked.

"Daddy," Valerie said.

"Why are you doing this baby," Richard asked.

"Because I'm tired of them having more than us, and I'm tired of you being friends with people who are more successful than us. I hate that you are friends with them" Valerie said.

"How can you say such things, Valerie, I raised you better than that. Mr. Tipton always saw you as like a second daughter, and London always mentioned that you are like the sister she never had," Richard said.

"That may be them, but I saw them as rivals, and I couldn't believe my own father would be friends with a rival, someone who was taking money away from him," Valerie said.

"Valerie it's never been about the money for me, and it wasn't about the money for your mother either. Both our families are worth billions, it shouldn't matter if the Tipton's have a few more than us. I love you and loved your mother more than all the money in the world, that's why I gave her and our family a second chance. Valerie, what would your mother think if she saw you right now," Richard asked.

"She would be disappointed in me," Valerie said sadly as she started to cry.

"That's right she would be, she loved you so much, and I know you did too, that's why you gave her a second chance, and I knew once you gave her one that I could give her one too. I know it still hurts that she is gone, but doing this isn't the answer. This is the cowards way out, and you aren't a coward, and neither was your mother, she fought through her problems and when she was ready she came back to us. Valerie I understand that her death has hurt you deeply, it has for me too, but taking someone else's life isn't the answer, having a loving support group is, and I will get you that, but you have to end this, you have to put the gun down and let London go," Richard said with much emotion.

Valerie was now crying after the words her father spoke, he was right, this wasn't the way to do things, and she had to end this. She lowered the gun from London's head and let it drop to the ground and then let go of London. London immediately ran to her father as Ed and Wordy lowered their weapons and Lew and Greg lowered their shields while in the stands Sam lowered the sniper rifle.

Mr. Ramirez slowly walked up to his daughter, and when he got to her he wrapped her up in a hug. It didn't last long though as Greg had to separate them as Ed had to handcuff Valerie so they could get her to a police car and down to a police station.

"You did an excellent job Mr. Ramirez," Greg said as he shook Richard's hand.

After London shared a hug with her father she shared one with Mr. Ramirez. After they broke apart London went over to Valerie.

"I'm so sorry," Valerie said, still crying.

"We'll get you the help you need Val, I promise, and just like you did with your mother, one day I will forgive you," London says as she hugs Valerie, who couldn't help but smile.

London and Wilfred are the first to leave the stadium, followed by Ed leading a handcuffed Valerie, her father right behind him, and lastly Greg, Lew, and Wordy. London immediately sees her group of friends and runs to them, hugging each and every one of them for as long as she possibly can, including Cody and Marcus, who are now all fixed up.

The group watches as Ed leads Valerie to a police car. Before entering the car Valerie turns to them and mouths the words I'm sorry. London just smiles and nods her head, Cody, Zack, Maddie, Bailey, Marcus, Woody, and Addison see London do this and they just nod their heads as well.

Once Valerie is in the car Ed makes his way over to Sam, Wordy, Lew, and Greg, who have been rejoined by Spike and Jules. Valerie looks from London and her group of friends to the group of SRU officers. Valerie hopes that she can have a support group as strong as either of those groups one day.

As the cop car with Valerie leaves London and her friends walk up to the SRU officers. London doesn't have to say anything, she just goes up and hugs each and every one of them for helping her through the experience, and each one gladly returns the hug and smile with London.

"We want to thank each of you as well, especially for having someone stay with us as things started to get intense," Maddie said speaking for the whole group.

"No need to thank us, it's our job," Jules said with a smile.

"Well you all are fantastic at your job," Addison said.

"Especially when it came to helping fix up Marcus, and of course my Cody," Bailey added with a smile as Cody leaned over and kissed her. The SRU officers couldn't but to smile at the young couple.

"Just all in a day's work," Spike added.

"Make sure you guys get in touch with your parents, they were informed of the situation by a Mr. Moseby, London's father said he could get the information out to them through him," Greg said. "And have a safe rest of a stay here in our fine city," Greg added before he and his team returned to their vehicles to leave.

"We will," all the kids responded.

"You know something Cody-Kitten, they may be a team, but they don't remind me of a team," Bailey said to her boyfriend, referring to the SRU officers.

"What do they remind you of my Bailey-Bunny," Cody asked.

"They remind me more of a family, kind of like us and our group of friends, we are a family, and so are they," Bailey said.

"And I hope we are all still a family like that when we are their age," Cody added.

"And I hope to have my own personal family with you Mr. Martin," Bailey said.

"As do I Miss Pickett," Cody said as he kissed his girlfriend.  
-

"_Welcome everyone to this addition of SportsCenter, and we start with a scary situation north of the boarder. Tonight's Red Sox/Blue Jays game in Toronto was called after three innings due to a hostage situation that occurred in the Rodger's Centre where the game was being played. Valerie Ramirez, daughter of Canadian billionaire Richard Ramirez took hostage London Tipton, the daughter of American billionaire Wilfred Tipton. We are happy to report that Toronto authorities have resolved the situation, and there were only minor injuries to report."_

**A/N: Alright everyone that's the story, I hope you enjoyed the final chapter, and let me know what you thought of both the chapter and the story as a whole by leaving a review. I would like to thank everyone that read the story, and especially thank those who did leave a review. Thanks again for reading everyone.**


End file.
